Thomas
Thomas is the Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". Tom, Tommie and Tommy are diminutives. In the works of Harry Turtledove the following characters are named Thomas: :Thomas Adison, a historical Negro Union soldier appearing in the novel Fort Pillow. :Thomas Aquinas, a historical philosopher and theologian referenced in the novel In High Places. :Thomas Beckett, a historical Archbishop of Canterbury whose murder is referenced in various works. :Thomas Bocock, a historical American/Confederate politician appearing in The Guns of the South. :Thomas Bushell, a fictional police officer and POV in the novel The Two Georges. :Thomas Cranmer, a historical Archbishop of Canterbury referenced in The Two Georges. :Thomas Cruse, a historical American miner and business man appearing in How Few Remain. :Thomas Dekker, a historical English dramatist and pamphleteer appearing in Ruled Britannia. :Thomas Dewey, a historical American politician appearing in In at the Death and Joe Steele and referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Thomas Edison, a historical American inventor referred to in the novels Homeward Bound and How Few Remain. :Thomas Gainsborough, a historical British painter referenced in the novel The Two Georges. :Thomas Gray, a historical British poet referenced in the short story "The House That George Built". :Thomas Henderson, a historical Confederate Army officer appearing in the novel Fort Pillow. :Thomas Hobbes, a historical English philosopher referenced in the short story "Nasty, Brutish, &. . .". :Thomas Jackson, known as Stonewall, a historical Confederate general and POV in the novel How Few Remain. :Thomas Jefferson, a historical President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory and Joe Steele. :Thomas Kenton, a fictional English colonist and POV in "Around the Salt Lick" from A Different Flesh". :Thomas O'Banion, a fictional FBI agent appearing in "News From the Front". :Thomas Paine, a historical English pamphleteer and American revolutionary appearing in ''The United States of Atlantis and referenced in The Two Georges. :Thomas Pelham-Holles, 1st Duke of Newcastle, a historical British statesman referenced in the novel The Two Georges. :Thomas Phelippes, a historical English forger and intelligence gatherer appearing in the novel Ruled Britannia. :Thomas Reed, a historical American politician referenced in the Southern Victory series. :Thomas Vincent, a stage prompter and minor character in the novel Ruled Britannia. :Thomas J. Walsh, a historical American Senator appearing in the novel Joe Steele. :Thomas the Brick Wall, a Detinan general appearing in The War Between the Provinces trilogy. Characters whose surname is Thomas: :George Thomas, historic Union general appearing in "Lee at the Alamo". :Norman Mattoon Thomas, historical politician who appears in Southern Victory and is referenced in Joe Steele. Characters known only as Tom: : Tom (And So to Bed), a sim owned by Samuel Pepys. : Tom (Though the Heavens Fall), a sim owned by Charles Gillen. : Tom (Ruled Britannia), a boy actor and minor character in Ruled Britannia. Characters whose first name is Tom: : Tom Brearley, a fictional Confederate Naval officer appearing in the Southern Victory series. : Tom Cawthorne, a fletcher and minor character appearing in the novel Opening Atlantis. : Tom Colleton, a fictional Confederate officer and POV in the Southern Victory series. : Tom Connally, a historical American politician referenced in the short story "News From the Front". : Tom Crowell, a POV in the short story "The Weather's Fine". : Tom Custer, historical US Army officer appearing in the novel How Few Remain. : Tom Kennedy, a fictional Confederate diehard appearing in The Great War trilogy. : Tom Lehrer, a historical American musician and mathematician referenced in the novel A World of Difference. : Tom Porter, a Freedom Party Guards member in the Southern Victory series. : Tom de la Rosa, a fictional American diplomat appearing in the novel Homeward Bound. : Tom Schmidt, a fictional American journalist and POV appearing in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. : Tom Stoppard, a historical British screenwriter and playwright referenced in the short story "We Haven't Got There Yet". : Tom Trencher, a fictional private investigator referenced in the short story "The Maltese Elephant". Things named Tom: : Tom Edison (Starship), an American starship appearing in the novel Homeward Bound. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation